


Morning thoughts

by AuraTheBard



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Purple Rain (D&D party)
Genre: D&D, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Self-Reflection, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraTheBard/pseuds/AuraTheBard
Summary: Kieran and Eriam are my partner and I's D&D characters, members of the adventuring party Purple Rain and now boyfriends.This is a short drabble set after the campaign, once they have settled, are starting to heal and are happily married.Is like, very short and none of you know them but who knows, I (or we) might write more about them eventualy and I liked how this came out.
Relationships: Kieran/Eriam Kalid, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Morning thoughts

Kieran opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times until he managed to focus on his surroundings. The morning light was not yet filtering through the curtains but it was not pitch dark either, probably very early morning or close to sunrise.   
He turned to check the other half of the bed but, as expected, it was empty and cold. Slowly, a bit reluctant to get out of the warm bad, he rose and covered himself in a long dark green wool jacket. It was quite old now but it was still soft and warm so he didn't intend to ever replace it, counting that there would probably always be someone around that could mend it with magic. 

Their small house was eerily quiet and looking outside the windows he could see his guess had been right, it was not long after sunrise. He didn't hear any noises that indicated the presence of any living creature in the house, but he followed his instincts and followed the fain scent of the familiar min tea to the study.   
And indeed, there he found him. Reading a thick book in his armchair, mint tea by his side and Cleo, his fae cat, curled up in his lap. He took advantage of the fact he was always very quiet and stealthy to observe him without being noticed, to trace with his eyes all the familiar tattoos and scars that covered his husband's skin. Their youth had been harsh, painful, and that was something that left a mark that would never leave, but the last years had been peaceful, and that showed to. They smiled so much more now.

Sometimes it still surprised him that he had managed to just...stop.   
Stop and breathe.  
Stop forcing himself to fight, to suffer, to keep going against everything.   
To stop and look around, at all he had accomplished and to enjoy the things that made him happy.   
To stop punishing himself for things that, now he knew, were never his fault.


End file.
